Isn't kissing girls yucky?
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Genis feels a little confused, and talks to Lloyd. Genis and Presea fluff, with a bit of Lloyd and Colette fluff, because they're just so cute.


Some Genis and Presea fluffyness, with a bit of Colette and Lloyd fluff thrown in for good measure :)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

"Hey Lloyd, have you got a minute?" Genis asked. The red clad boy was doing his homework. On his own, which was unusual, but Colette was sitting with Sheena, and the others were all dispersed into little groups. Genis had been sitting with his sister, reading, but he had too much on his mind to concentrate. 

"What's up?" Lloyd asked, shutting his notebook, happy to have a reason to put aside his studies. Travelling with a teacher could be a pain sometimes.

"I just, well, um, what's love like?" the small mage asked.

"What type of love? There's lots of different types. Like family love, and love for a friend, and love of food, mmm, chocolate, and that special bond between just two people," Lloyd rambled.

"That last one. That's what you and Colette have right?" Genis asked.

"Ah, now that, that is wonderful," Lloyd sighed. He was now lying on his back, his arms behind his head, and he was pulling a blissful expression. 

"Isn't it, well, uh, I thought kissing girls was supposed to be yucky," Genis said.

"Ah, right," Lloyd nodded. "See, it isn't. Not if you find the right girl. That's the important thing." He gazed over at Colette. She noticed him watching her and smiled a loving smile. He waved at her and she waved back cutely. Then Lloyd turned back to Genis who was looking at Presea thoughtfully.

"It's kinda odd and confusing I think, because at first you kinda dunno what it is. All these strange new thoughts and feelings. Like you wanna hold them, or be held, just be close to them, y'know. Listen to their heartbeat and protect them from the world. Atleast I think so for love anyways. I think lust's different," Lloyd glanced at Zelos.

"How'd you know you loved Colette?" Genis asked.

"I just, I dunno, I felt different about her to anyone else, like she was special and I didn't want to let her go. And she is and I don't. She makes me feel all warm and nice inside, a really nice, special feeling." Lloyd was now cuddling the blanket he and Colette shared on cold nights, an expression of pure bliss on his face. He was rolling around gently, like he loved life so much and he felt so good to be alive he couldn't just sit still and let life go by.

"Different huh?" Genis asked. He giggled at Lloyd, he vaguely reminded him of that mad Katz at the village who'd had some catnip.

"Yeah," Lloyd said. "She's so special, I love her so much, she's just, oh, love's a wonderful feeling. And kissing, no, it's not yucky. I remember, first time we kissed, it was so exciting, like 'I can't believe we're doing this', and it's still really so nice and, oh, it's exciting....." Lloyd was fast becoming incomprehensible and a mad grin was spread across his face.

"Thought I felt my ears burning," Colette grinned and pounced on Lloyd, giving him a hug and kissing him on the nose.

"Oh no, you two aren't gonna get all mushy now are you" Genis rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you'll understand one day," Lloyd smiled at the younger boy.

"Always 'you'll understand one day' or 'I'll explain when you're older'," Genis pulled an annoyed face.

"You will understand though, I'm sure," Colette smiled at him. Then she started playing some mad tickling game with Lloyd. Genis decided to leave them to it.

He wandered over to Presea.

"Um, Presea, can I sit next to you?" he stood by the pink haired girl.

"Ok," she nodded. Genis smiled and sat down beside her.

"So," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," Presea said. "Just thinking how nice the fire looks. Colette's right, it's really pretty, the way there's all different colours in it."

"Hmm," Genis said. He'd never really thought about that before. He'd always seen the fire as just something to provide warmth, scare away monsters and cook over. But now he actually stopped to look at it he could see what Presea meant. There were all sorts of different shades in it, and little sparks danced around in the flames. It was like a moving painting.

"You're right, it is kinda pretty," he said. Then he swallowed nervously and blushed shyly. "But you're prettier."

Presea sat thinking about this for a while.

"Thank you," she said eventually.

Genis sat thinking about what Lloyd had said. Did he really feel differently about Presea to anyone else? Well, he certainly thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He'd understood the concept of 'pretty' for a long time, and would have been able to point out what others would have considered a pretty girl. However Presea was especially pretty. He actually noticed how nice she looked, something he'd never done before.

He decided to try something. Blushing profusely and shaking ever so slightly from nervousness, he moved closer to Presea and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and put her arm around his waist.

Genis blushed even deeper. Ah, now he was beginning to understand what Lloyd had meant by the vague words 'warm and nice feeling'. He looked over to the older boy who untangled himself from Colette's tickling attack and grinned, giving the silver haired boy two thumbs up. Colette, puzzled, glanced over to where Lloyd was gesturing to. She smiled and waved before once again pouncing on Lloyd, her game not finished.

Not, Genis thought, that it ever probably would be finished. He suspected that pair would still act like little children sometimes even when they were old and grey.

He sighed, content. He still wasn't convinced that kissing girls wasn't yucky, after all look at the way Lloyd behaved when he just described it, never mind did it. But, he had to admit, this being held business was nice.


End file.
